


DISCONTINUED

by AntonO, maddy221b



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonO/pseuds/AntonO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy221b/pseuds/maddy221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from 2 years ago and omg it sucks so I discontinued it....at least for now. Go follow my wattpad (twentyonecalums_) to see my new and upcoming story "Saviour" as well as a few other things! You can read this for laughs cuz its so bad lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things MAY get a little sexual, but not much....Just a warning for future chapters... This is my first work so no hate, okay? -Livii (AntonO)  
> Intro Thing:  
> Kiss, kiss, fall in love!  
> Hey, hey, hey  
> I see you come, I watch you go  
> you never seem to leave me though  
> so is this love or hate?  
> We'll see, you're making me crazy  
> Inside my dreams you're allI see  
> well, all I see is you with me  
> lady, maybe or host  
> I find I really don't mind  
> If I had to choose a rose  
> in this garden of romance  
> maybe we could take this chance  
> Maybe you're my love!  
> And I would like to find  
> a hand like yours to take my hand  
> with one kiss  
> we could stop time  
> and i'd fall in love with you  
> Tomorrow's far away  
> let's place our hope in today  
> it's just you and me  
> in a beautiful spring  
> and we'll always fall in love again  
> Hey, hey  
> Maybe you're my love!

“Hello ladies.” The twins cooed, winking. Yet another Host Club meeting that Aki was dragged to. Eowyn squealed, and Aki rolled her eyes. She hated these things, but she couldn’t help but be slightly fascinated by the two perfectly identical boys.  
“Do you want to play a game?” One asked politely to us. Eowyn clapped “Yes, yes!” The two boys looked at each other for a quick moment, then said in unison: “Time to play the ‘Which One is Hikaru Game!”  
Apparently every girl loved that game, for almost ten others came running up to them, squealing.  
Jeez… Can this get any more boring?! Aki thought.  
When the crowd of teenage girls simmered down, the two began. They both brought the dark green caps on their heads down so the girls couldn’t see their eyes, put their backs against each other, and spun twice.  
Well, that move’s new..  
“On the left! Left!” A few girls exclaimed.  
“ Nope” They said, then repeated the action.  
“ OH! Hikaru! You are on the left this time!” Eowyn squealed.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked in utter confusion How did she know?  
Eowyn noticed this and stuttered nervously “Uh, I- I mean I guess he’s on the left..”  
Aki rolled her eyes, then looked at the twins, she did a double take when she realized Kaoru was staring at her. She felt herself blush but she pushed it down and rolled her eyes again. Eowyn hit her on the arm sharply. “Oh my God he was staring at you!” She whispered. Aki turned and glared at her. “Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you” Eowyn jumped, she knew Aki would do it. She learned that the hard way.  
Eowyn raised her hands in surrender, or more of a “geez, I’ll back off”, and switched her gaze to the twins. Her eyes immediately lit up. Hikaru was staring directly at her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, Hikaru is actually staring at me! Shush Eowyn, He is most likely looking at someone else. You only moved her 3 months ago, he barely knows you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru suddenly realized he was staring. He felt major heat rising up to his cheeks, his heart started pounding. He quickly looked away then did a double take when he realized she was staring back! No, no, thats absolutely impossible. Sure she designated Karou and Him, but that doesn’t mean she likes him. Ever since Aki and Eowyn moved to Japan from Great Britain, Kaoru and Hikaru have had crushes on them. Hikaru liking Eowyn for her sweet, sensitive, intelligent personality and Kaoru liking Aki for her toughness, her athletic talents, and intelligence. They both digged the accent, too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bell rang and the girls looked at each other. Eowyn looked saddened, but Aki was ecstatic. I can finally get to my studies! She thought, a big grin on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon'nichiwaaaaa! Sorry this took a while, another short chapter! I am pretty bad at making things long XD  
> Enjoy!

Eowyn hurried after Aki, but was stopped by Kaoru and Hikaru.

“uh...H-hello there bo-”

“ How did you know?” Hikaru asked, with an immense amount of intensity in his voice

“K-know what?” Eowyn tried to smile, but she was obviously horrified.

“ Who Hikaru was?”

‘Why are you referring to yourself in 3rd person?” Eowyn asked then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she is only making matters worse. Hikaru picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and started walking away. Eowyn screamed.

“Hey Perverts!” Aki called running towards them “What are you doing with my sister?!” She yelled.

The twins turned white. Aki took a step forward and punched Hikaru so hard that he fell to the ground, making him drop Eowyn. Kaoru followed Hikaru to the ground, holding his nose and wincing.

“Aki! Why did you butt in? I could have taken care of myself!”

“No you couldn’t have, We are never coming back here again. Ever! You hear me?!”

“But-”

“Never!” She snapped.

Eowyn sighed and her eyes started to water “Fine…”

“And you two” Aki pointed her fingers at Kaoru and Hikaru, Eowyn ran away before anything else happened. “ If I ever see you, near my sister again, you will wish you weren’t born! Got it?”

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads vigorously.

“Good.” Aki stormed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aki was mad, no, beyond mad… Furious! _How could they do that to my sister?! They are such arseholes! They should be gentlemen and respect ladies, not be perverts who just want to bang women!_

Aki ran to catch up with her sister. “Such arses…” She exclaimed. Eowyn nodded slightly in reply.

“I could have handled it..” Eowyn whispered, “I think they were just playing around..”

“I don’t care! Those little perverts were touching you when they had no right to do so!

“ I know...but...you always save me when a boy or girl bothers me...It makes me look weak and dependent. I don’t want to be known as the girl who always needs her sister to cling on to. I want to be known as someone who is independent and can fight for herself!”

Aki’s gaze softened, “ Sis, you are independent and smart, I am a little protective of you because I don't want anything to happen to you, like it did to Adelaide…”

_*Flashback*_

_“ Okay sir, yes, she has been gone for 6 hours… she said she was going to the park.. no not that I know of. Yes, 6743 Cherry Blossom Drive. Thank You, mhmm, ok, bye.”_

_“Father, are the police coming to help us look for her?” A little girl with pigtails looked up at her father with teary eyes._

_“Yes, Aki. Now go to sleep. Its late,” Her father looked at his daughter with loving eyes, “ Your mother is already out looking for her. She is going to call me when she gets to the park. Oh, speaking of which.” Mr. Welsh took out his vibrating phone. “ Hello?”_   
_“Jack… Our daughter is dead…” The woman on the other line choked out._

_“What?” Mr. Welsh rubbed his ears, he couldn’t believe what his wife just said._

_“Adelaide is lying on the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood, the park is deserted. Something happened… I just don't get it… She never had any grudges against anyone, no one had an against her… That I know of.”_

_“Are you sure its Adelaide, it could be some mistake, someone else!”_

_“No, her hair and outfit is unmistakable… Jack… our little girl, must have been murdered.”_

_*End of flashback*_

_Her autopsy suggested that she had been stabbed 16 times in the chest and her neck had severe wounds, indicating that she was punched there… Later we found the culprit… A schoolgirl of Adelaide’s who was jealous of her… She was sentenced to life in juvenile. Adelaide was not a twin, like Eowyn and I… just our older sister… I always looked up to her, she taught me martial arts, how to ride my bike… I was closer to her than anyone else, even Eowyn._

Eowyn looked down, “ I know, but, this is my life…We are not little girls anymore… I can fend for myself! She said tensely

“ I-I” Aki didn't know what to say. “ I’m sorry…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short!! I am also sorry for spelling errors and what not. In My fantasy, Aki is me and Eowyn is my friend. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I am open to criticism as long as its not pointless. -Livii
> 
> LOL OLD ME WHATS GOOD?


End file.
